All-terrain vehicles (ATVs) are motorized vehicles typically having four or six wheels. The popularity of ATVs has increased considerably in recent years. ATVs are frequently used for recreation or in hunting, camping and other outdoor pursuits to transport game, equipment and the like. ATVs care commonly transported in the bed of a pickup truck or on a flat-bed trailer. However, a lack of suitable methods for securing an ATV in a pickup truck or on a trailer may render the ATV vulnerable to inadvertently rolling in the pickup truck bed or on the trailer during transport. Moreover, failure to properly secure the ATV may render the ATV vulnerable to theft under some circumstances.
Therefore, an ATV locking device which facilitates securing of an ATV in a pickup truck bed or trailer for towing of the ATV is needed.